


velvet dress and italian food

by brimstonesulfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, italian restaurant, kind of manga spoilers, nerdy kuroo, rich kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonesulfur/pseuds/brimstonesulfur
Summary: The thought of being alone for the rest of your life wasn’t something that really bothered you, but apparently it bothered everyone else in your life. It seems like fate is on your side though when your best friend points out a random ad on the place mat at the diner you guys are eating at. ensue bokuto being bokuto and kuroos hot collar bones
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 55





	velvet dress and italian food

The thought of being alone for the rest of your life wasn’t something that really bothered you, but apparently it bothered everyone else in your life. “Oh y/n when are you going to get a boyfriend? Come on it's been 3 years since your last relationship.” Which was true, your last relationship was three years ago and you left him because he spent too much time with volleyball and his best friend to give a fuck about you and your feelings. 

“Listen, I have no plan on going out of my way to look for someone. If a man just decides to enter my life spontaneously and we get together then that’s that. But I don’t really care.” But your best friend, someone you love more than anyone else in this lifetime, got a great idea while looking at the paper place-mat in the restaurant you guys were eating at. “Oh my god! I just found the greatest thing ever in the history of ever!!” She screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity. “See look here! The place-mat has an ad that says to call to win a date with this guy and OH MY GOD IT HAS A PICTURE OF HIM HE IS SO HOT YOU HAVE TO!!!” You looked down at the place-mat, noticing the ad in the bottom corner. The picture was of a man with black messy hair, his face perfectly out of shot so just his jawline and hair were visible alone with his shoulder and collarbone. Like he was purposely showing it off.

“And it has the number right under it! Come on you have to call just for funsies!! Please please please.” She pouted at you, hopeful. You thought about it for a second. There was a very rare chance you would be chosen for this. Because he's so freakishly sexy, what the hell? There's no possible way you would win this chance. “Ah fuck it. Why the hell not.” You pulled your phone out and dialed the number.

After three seconds of the phone ringing someone answered “HEYHEYHEY this is Bokuto how may I heeeelp you??” Your eyes widened at how loud the man was on the line. “U-uh h-hey um I’m calling about the ad that I saw about winning a date with some guy with weird hair and a nice jawline?” Your voice stuttered at first but then the reality of how funny this was kicked in and your face was just a big smile. Your best friend was just looking at you. “Oya? Well my dear lady, that is an ad I made for my best friend because his nerdy ass is lonely and won’t do anything about it so me being the best best friend I am decided to take it into my own hands. So I will ask you a couple questions to see how compatible you guys are. I uh I mean, if that's okay…” He sounded so determined and energetic by the start of his speech and by the end sounded almost shy. 

“Yeah that's definitely no problem at all… hit me with them!” You liked this guys personality, you know that if you knew him in another life y'all would be the best of friends.

“Okay first things first, how old are you?” 

“y/a”

“Awesome! Next, are you in school and if so what is your major?” 

“Yes I am! I’m currently in university, my major is biochemistry.”   
“Oh okay wow perfect. Um okay, what's your ideal date?”   
“I’m not really hard to please but I love foreign foods, so probably a fancy Italian restaurant. Even though they are expensive..”

“Sounds awesome! Okay final question, and I’m really sorry if this is a little to much but, how are you when it comes to sex? Like are you kinky or just strictly vanilla?”

“Haha it's alright, and i'll try anything once but i'm definitely kinky…”

Bokuto let out a laugh, “Alright thank you very much, i just need your name and a number to call you back if you win and we're all set! Thank you for your time and expect a call within a week to see if you got a date with my buddy!”

You gave him your name and number then proceeded to hang up. You looked at your best friend and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

__________________

It was a lovely Tuesday afternoon when your phone started ringing. Within the past week, the whole ordeal of possibly winning a date with pretty collar bones escaped your mind. But as a random number popped up on your phone, the reality of it all washed over you. Taking a deep breath, you answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey!!! How’s it going (y/n) ? It’s Bokuto! Remember me? We had a little interview over the phone last week about this date thing with my good ole buddy pal!?”

“Haha yes Bokuto I remember you. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing quite fabulous m’lady, how are you?”

You let out a laugh at this guy's antics, “I’m doing pretty great Bokuto. Okay so let me hear it. Did I get the date with your buddy pal friend?”

“That is the reason why I am calling you my lovely new lady friend. You have indeed won this raffle. Although there was just a choice between you and one other girl, and you actually have a personality and are more compatible with my buddy pal bro.” You laughed with Bokuto, and suddenly you realized a couple things, one, you actually one this stupid thing and two…. 

“Hey Bokuto, I’m pretty happy that I won this but.. Uh y’know you never told me what your friend's name is… that might be a good idea for me to know before I go on a date with him.” You giggled a little anxiously. 

“Awe crap! I knew I forgot something important! His name is Kuroo Tetsurou and your date is this Friday night at the new Il Palio Italian restaurant. I’ll text you the exact address and time. Remember to dress fancy.” Sparing a few more words, Bokuto hung up. As promised, about 5 minutes later you got a text giving the address and exact time. Friday was only three days away. Time to start planning out what to do.

______________________

That friday, you stepped through the doors or Il Palio wearing a tight fitted, red velvet dress with black pumps. You sashayed your way to the hostess table, “Hi, reservations under the name Kuroo.” The waitress looked you up and down and raised an eyebrow, obviously judging you but took you to the table anyways, “alright this way, Mr. Kuroo has reserved a private table for you today.” You make your way through the restaurant and finally towards the door that brings you to the private area. As the waitress opens the door you hear the soft tune of a piano playing and the quiet chatter of two men. You walked into the room and your eyes immediately went to the two men who were at the table, one of them had silver and black hair, wide shoulders and weirdly arched eyebrows. You figured this was Bokuto because you can recognize the other man’s messy hair as Kuroo’s. 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked up once they heard the footsteps entering the private room, their eyes widening simultaneously, jaws dropping comically until Bokuto elbowed Kuroo and they both stood up. Bokuto came walking towards you with a big smile on his face, “Ah (y/n) its so wonderful to finally meet you! I'm just here giving my good ole buddy some emotional support before his date, but now that the main event is here, I must bid adieu.” Bokuto walked out of the room after patting you on the head as he walked by. You smiled up at him then walked towards Kuroo, your heart skipped a beat as you guys locked eyes. He was the most attractive person you have ever seen. His golden eyes trailed your body slowly, lips quirkiness up into a smile. Your heart skipped a beat as you walked up to him. 

"Hello sweetheart. It's lovely to meet you." His voice was the smoothest and deepest thing you have ever heard. You smiled up at him, “You too Kuroo, your friend there sure made me pretty excited for this.” You both sat down, across from each other. “Yeah Bokuto is a character, but he's my best friend so I had to listen to him when he told me you were perfect for me.” You both laughed a little bit over your mutual appreciation for Bokuto. Kuroo kept his eyes on you smiling slightly. He knew that this would be a fun date, and so did you.. 

After a couple minutes of looking at the menu and chatting idly, the waitress came back and asked for your order, Kuroo ordered beef brasato with pappardelle and mint and you ordered spinach and ricotta gnudi with tomato-butter sauce. You were pretty excited for this food, it was rare that you were able to eat Italian food, especially in Japan where oriental food places are few and far between. The waitress also put out some bread for the two of you to munch on before your food came out. You looked at Kuroo and he was already looking at you, his eyebrows slightly furrowed as though he was in deep concentration, trying to figure you out. 

“So (y/n) tell me more about yourself, I know the basics from what Bokuto told me about how you’re going to college for biochemistry but tell me more about that. What made you want to major in it?” He initiated the beginning of the conversations, you immediately perked up about to go on a scientific spiel. “Well I’ve always loved just everything about chemistry, I used to wanna go into Nuclear Chemistry but then I randomly fell in love with Biochem and I’ve been sold ever since. I mean like come on I can name the first 20, I think, elements off the periodic table because the only thing I did my sophomore year of high school was stare at the giant periodic table on the wall in my chemistry class.” You giggled at yourself and Kuroo looked at you in astonishment.

“Nah you definitely don’t have them memorized! I bet you won’t name them for me right now!” He challenged, a large smirk on his face. “Oh Kuroo don’t challenge me. Fine whatever I’ll do it.” You stared at him and he stared at you back. “Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminum, Silicon, Phosphorus, Sulfur, Chlorine, Argon, Potassium, Calcium.” Your eyes stayed trained on each other the whole time. His eyes slowly widening as you kept going. 

“I don’t think I have ever been this turned on by someone before.” He sounded breathless. You busted out laughing loudly and he joined you, his laugh obnoxious but cute at the same time. You had tears in your eyes from laughing so hard at what he said and at his ugly laugh. You guys definitely hit it off right off the bat. Laughing together and joking around like you’ve known each other for years. No awkward first date vibes, just moments full of laughter and smiles.

By the time the two of you finished your food, your mouth hurt from all the smiling you have done throughout the night. Your heart soaring in happiness and you didn’t want it to end. “Y’know Chibi-chan” Oh yeah that was a new development, about five minutes ago Kuroo started calling you Chibi-chan. “Why don’t we go back to my place, we don’t have to do anything sexual, we can just hang out and watch some movies.” He looked at you with hope, lips slightly pouting wanting to get his way. “Yeah yeah fine rooster head. Why not?” You both got up and after Kuroo paid with his black card and left a hefty tip, you headed out of the restaurant.

You chatted on the walk to Kuroo’s car wondering why he’s driving when not a lot of people have cars in Tokyo. You questioned him, “Ah yeah I have a job where I travel a lot so it’s a lot easier to have my own car instead of using just public transportation.” He responded. “Oh that's cool, I don’t know why I never asked you what you work as.” You looked towards him, his eyebrows were scrunched as if he was hesitant in telling you what his career was but told you anyways. “I work in the Japan Volleyball Association, Sports promotion division.” You looked up at him in slight shock, knowing that he gets a fuck load of money from that. It makes sense that he would be hesitant to tell you, he's wealthy, you could tell, from his suit and the newly revealed car that he just unlocked. A sleek black Acura NSX with red hubcaps and details. 

“That's cool! Did you used to play Volleyball?” You questioned as he opened the door for you, not mentioning anything to do with money. He ran around the car and got in before answering you, “Yes I did. Played for Nekoma High school, captained my third year , and played while I was in college. Could have gone pro if I wanted to but decided not to. My best friend and I are partners, we’ve been working together since college and we played volleyball together in high school.” He kept going on about his volleyball journey, mentioning Kenma and Bokuto the most. 

Kuroo continued to drive and you pulled up to his apartment and made your way inside. You went into the apartment building and made your way to the elevator, he pressed the 14th floor button and looked at you. His eyes seemed darker than usual as he looked at you in the low lighting of the elevator. Your breath hitched, and he pushed you up against the wall in a kabedon. “You know Chibiiiii-chan… I feel like you knew the whole time I wanted you, to throw you up against the wall and have my way with you… but you tease and didn’t even give me any kind of hint that you wanted me to.. So chibi-chan… what do you say… wanna christen this elevator until we get up to my floor or do you just wanna wait and watch some movies.” Your heart skipped a beat in anticipation, “Well Kuroo-san… there’s a reason I’m not wearing panties right now.” You arched your back and pressed your chest into him, tempting him. Kuroo growled lowly in his throat and ran his nose down your neck inhaling your scent. He grabbed you by the throat and whispered “Say red to get me to stop chibi-chan.” and then leaned down, crashing your lips together. 

His hand still on your throat and the other one running down your body over your dress slowly, his lips attacked yours in a dance of heat and saliva. The elevator slowly rises, and with each floor Kuroo’s hand got lower on your body, slowly going towards your dripping sex. Each ding of different floors his hand got tighter and looser every other floor. You let out a soft moan as the elevator got to the 12th floor and Kuroo’s hand slipped under your dress and ran it up to your pussy. “Oh chibi-chan you were telling the truth. You’re not wearing panties.”

He spun you around, pressing your chest to the wall of the elevator and pushed your dress up just far enough to reveal your ass. He started caressing your ass softly and as the elevator dinged telling you that you arrived at your floor, he slapped it. You threw your head back and moaned just as the doors opened. Quickly, getting yourself under control, you pulled your dress down, thanking whoever was looking out for you that no one was there, and walked out the elevator following Kuroo to his apartment door. He yanked you by your arm and pushed you up against the door in a kabedon for the second time in the span of 15 minutes. “You must really like doing that huh Kuroo-san?” You asked sassily. He didn’t respond, just looked at you and kissed you hard and his left hand was unlocking the door and twisting it open. In a sudden movement, he grabbed you under your ass and lifted you up. In reflex, you wrapped your legs around his waist, ankles crossing over his back, your pussy pressed right against his hard cock. Three layers of clothes separating.

“I’m going to fucking ravage you Chibi-chan. Make this pretty little body of yours shake until you’re squirting and crying all over the place.” His voice was gravel. A whine escaped the back of your throat as he grabbed your ass with both hands and ground his cock into you. You lent your face into his neck, softly kissing and every single grind made you bite him, making him grab you harder. You heard a door open and in another second you were thrown on a bed. You looked up at him, eyes glassy, and spread your legs giving him the perfect view of what was under your dress. You pulled your dress up and kept your eyes on him as you trailed your hand down the front of your body, ghosting a touch to your nipple through your dress, and ending up with your hand between your legs, slowly circling your clit. You fluttered your eyes at Kuroo, little moan leaving your lips, “Come on Sir,, come take me how you want to.” 

Not a second later was Kuroo’s face between your legs licking and biting. Your back was arching in pleasure as you gripped his hair tightly. He ate and drank you up, clenching your thighs the whole time until he pulled back and looked up at you, “You taste exquisite Chibi-chan.” He ran his middle finger between your fold and slowly pushed it inside of you. You let out a fast breath and clenched your eyes shut, “No no keep those pretty eyes open for me baby. I wanna watch as I bring you closer to ecstasy.” You kept your eyes trained on Kuroo’s as he slowly fucked you with his fingers, your legs shaking. After a little while he pushed a second finger in and started picking up speed. You kept moaning and whimpering, tears appearing in your eyes. 

You let out a sob, legs shaking like an earthquake, your cunt clenching around his fingers, “Please please Kuroo I’m going to cum please please let me.” He chuckled at your begging and right as he felt like you were going to orgasm he pulled his fingers out. You screamed in disappointment, your walls clenching around nothing as the feeling left you. More tears escaped your eyes, “Awe it’s okay Chibi-chan. I want you to squirt on my cock baby. You’ll be able to cum soon don’t worry.” As he was saying this he situated himself, kneeling between your legs with his cock in hand. He picked up your legs and rested them on his shoulders and slowly brought his cock to your entrance. 

He slowly pushed his hard cock inside of you, you arch your back and he lent forward, bending you in half. His cock slowly being sheathed in your tight crevice. Kuroo let out a groan, “Oh Chibi-chan you take me so good, oh it was like you were made for me. Swallowing my cock up in the perfect little pussy huh?” He spoke through clenched teeth. His arms were on either side of your head, still bending you in half and he slowly started to fuck you in and out. You let out a whimper, “Please please fuck me harder please oh my god I can’t take the teasing. Please!” You whined out. Kuroo chuckled and then pulled his cock almost completely out of you and then slammed his hips forward in one fluid motion almost knocking the wind out of you as you let out a loud moan. 

In quick succession Kuroo fucked you at a steady speed. You had your arms wrapped around him, digging and scratching at his back. His cock pounding into you perfectly hitting your g-spot over and over again. Your legs were shaking on his shoulders, “Kuroo please oh my god please please let me…” You were cut off by another moan escaping you. His thrusts are going harder now, “Come one Chibi-chan cum on my cock baby. Do it let me feel you squirt all over me baby.” He was cut off every other word by groans and grunts of his own. You threw your head back and screamed, walls clenching Kuroo’s cock. You felt fluid leave you and heart it splash all over Kuroo. 

Kuroo groans loudly, almost a growl and his hips stutter and cums inside of you as your milking him, he lets out a loud “Fuck” and fucks you through out both of your orgasms. The second you guys calmed down your phone, which was laying on the bed next to you starts ringing. You blindly reach for it and answer without thinking, “HEY (Y/N)” It was your best friend, you inhaled a gulp of air and replied, “Hey bitch, can I call you tomorrow? Kind of busy here..” You were about to hang up but your best friend screams through the call as you pull your phone away from your ear. 

“AHH YOU FUCKED HIM DIDN'T YOU? THAT'S MY BITCH AH I'M SO PRO-” 

You hung up and looked at Kuroo who laid down next to you during this. You stared at each other for a couple seconds before you both burst out in laughter. With one final chuckle he looks at you with tears in his eyes and asks, “Oh! would you like some cuddles now?”


End file.
